Bacon
by lolaoz
Summary: fluff Oneshot. Hermione is pregnant and having weird cravings. Severus plays the loving husband.


**Hey, so chapter 7 of back in time is giving me serious grief! I've got COMPLETE writers block, but hopefully i'll break through soon. In the meanwhile I've decided to write this, I've had the idea in my head for AGES and thought now would be a good time. This is dedicated to Annie because it has a bit of an inside joke between us. Anyway, hope you like it...**

* * *

Severus awoke to the feeling of the hot summer sun beating down on him from behind his bedroom curtains. He shifted so that he could gaze down upon his still sleeping wife. She looked beautifully peaceful and Severus edged closer so he could lay his hand upon her slightly protruding stomach. Hermione awoke at his touch and smiled down at his hand resting on her belly.  
"How are you both this morning?" He asked. "Mmm... Good." She replied. Snuggling into him. " Although" she continued. "We are a little hungry." Severus simply chuckled and started getting out of bed. "Bacon?" He asked knowingly.  
"Remember to leave the fat on."  
" I know love." Severus said, leaning down for a kiss.  
"I love you 'Rus." She whispered, smiling against his lips.  
" I love you too sweetheart." "And you." He said, crawling down the bed to kiss Hermione's swollen stomach.  
"Now valiant knight. Fetch me my bacon." Hermione said, bursting into a fit of giggles.  
"Your wish is my command, fair maiden.". Severus bowed, playing along.

Hermione had always had weird cravings during her pregnancies. With Simon, their first child, she was constantly craving Liquorice. Three years later, when she was pregnant with Charlotte, their second, it had been lemons. And now it was bacon. Especially the fat. She loved bacon fat! As Severus was on his way to the kitchen, he peered into each of his children's bedrooms. Simon and Charlotte were still sleeping but he knew that would soon change when the smell of bacon wafts to their tiny continued on to the kitchen and started cooking the bacon.

"Daddy.". The two year old Charlotte screamed, toddling into the kitchen, Her ebony curls bouncing and her amber eyes glittering. She immediately attached herself to her father's leg like a limpet.

"Good morning Lottie." He said, scooping her up and resting her on his hip. "And how is my princess this morning?" No reply. Charlotte just giggled sweetly and buried herself deeper into Severus' chest.  
At that moment Hermione walked sleepily in and came over to kiss her daughter on the forehead.  
" Good morning darling." She said.  
"Mornin' mummy." Charlotte replied. "Mmm" Hermione murmured gazing at the bacon sizzling in the pan.  
"Sit down love, it'll be ready in a minute." Hermione waddled over to the small kitchen table with her hand supporting her back. Charlotte slid down Severus' body and went and joined her mother at the table.  
Moments later Hermione was staring lovingly at the plate of bacon placed before her.  
"I really love bacon fat." As if her words had been a trigger simon's head popped around the door,  
"Bacon fat?" He inquired, scratching his head topped with light brown hair. They all laughed as he plopped himself down between his parents. They all tucked in and finished thier breakfast quickly.

"Okay what do you want to do today? The holidays are almost over and mummy and daddy will have to go back to work when the students arrive next week." Hermione asked her family.

"I've been wanting to have a picnic by the lake, its so nice this time of year and it will be lovely and quiet." Severus put his idea forward.

"Oh that sounds wonderful 'Rus." Hermione exclaimed.

"What do you think kids?" She asked.

"Cool" They chorused.

"Can we bring some toast for Squiddy?" Charlotte asked. She loved the squid and always brought him toast. It was his favourite.

"Of course Princess. I'll make up a picnic basket. Go and get dressed." Severus said.

Moments later Severus walked back in his and Hermione's bedroom to change his own clothes. As he walked in Hermione walked out of thier bathroom door wearing a floral summer dress that came in at her empire line and flared out again, showing her bump off to perfection. Her hair tumbling in glossy curls around her one look Severus' eyes darkened with lust and a heavy breath escaped him.

"You look...exquisite." He breathed.

"And you my knight. That dressing gown is quite ravishing, although I dont know if Minerva would appreciate it as much as I do so change." She said undoing the cord so thee gown fell of his shoulders and exposed his milky flesh. Now it was Hermione turn to look upon her spouse with lust and that she did. Severus bent to place heated kisses on Hermione's neck leaving a burning trail of pleasure. Hermione's head fell back in ecstacy and a soft mewl escaped her. Her hands came up to tangle in Severus' hair and...

"Come on mummy and daddy!" They heard Charlotte call from the hallway. Hermione sighed and drew her head back forward until she was staring directly into orbs of black.

"We'll finish this later" Severus breathed in a sultry whisper.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione was lying on her back with her head in Severus' lap reading a book, occasionally glancing at the hand placed protectively on her stomach. Severus was simply watching her and looking at the children every now and then to check they were okay. Charlotte was standing in the lake waist deep throwing slices of toast to the giant squid whilst Simon was simply lying on his back floating across the lake gazing at the beautifully blue sky. It was the perfect picture of happiness, contentness, family.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it. I had so much fun writing this and even though its really short, I love it. Please review if you do it makes me feel nice :) Love you all Xxx**


End file.
